Just Ask Alice
by andsarah
Summary: Forks High school is known for its famous advice column called 'Just Ask Alice'. Everyone goes to 'Alice' no matter the problem. Word has it that it's run by Alice Cullen, Bella's best friend, though she's in for a complete shock when she runs into crush Edward, who has some mysterious envelopes falling from his messenger bag. AH. Short Story. Mostly Daily Updates.
1. Dear Alice: Secrets

**Just Ask Alice**

"Caeser is a soaring bird through the city limits of Rome and Cassius has made it his goal to strip him of his feathers!" Mr. Molina voice carried loudly throughout the room as his fist met the top of his wooden desk. He was campaigning his hatred towards the antagonist in our current classroom read, Julius Caeser.

"The damn commoners are wrong in their own right minds too! They're no better than Cassius, the betraying rat!" More pounding.

"And the nerve of that Cinn-" The teachers loud rant was cut off sharply by a knock on the door. As Mr. Molina sighed angrily, probably due to the loss of his muse, I thought I heard angels singing. I didn't want to listen to another banter about him. I hated Shakespeare enough already.

The door opened and two small students, freshmen I assume, entered the classroom. The one to the right, with cropped blonde hair and a frightened look on her face was shakily holding a stack of newspapers.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Molina, Mr. Berty told us to distribute these today. It's this week's edition of the Forks High Spartan Page. They're fifty cents apiece."

Mr. Molina sighed and headed back towards his desk, glaring at the freshmen who if looks could kill, would be roughly twelve feet under. He sat down before addressing the rest of my senior class.

"Ms. Swan, please collect the books. I want everyone to read over their notes for tomorrow's quiz on Act's 1 and 2. Anyone who wishes to purchase a page, see these young ladies at the door. You can take the last ten minutes of class reading something."

I stood up from my seat, tossing my long brown hair over my shoulder before picking my own book. Most of the students in the room shot up towards the young girls to purchase a page. I swear I had to dodge everyone who went up. Eventually, I set all the books in the back of the room before going to purchase my own copy of the _Spartan Page._

Under normal circumstances, a school newspaper wouldn't be treated like it was a hot new artist's CD being sold for the first time, but our school wasn't normal by any means. The most popular section in the _Spartan Page_ was an advice column called _"Just Ask Alice"._ It's known that if you've got a problem of any sort, whether it small or big, just ask Alice. '_She_' knows best.

"Bella! Come sit over here! Check out this entry!" Lauren's voice called to me from behind as I handed over my two quarters and retrieved my thick paper. I laughed at her enthusiasm as I headed towards her and my other friend, Jessica.

"Please tell me it's about Molina and his ranting."

"Not this time, but hey, that'd be quite the entry don't you think? I can see it now! Dear Alice, what in God's name has crawled up Mr. Molina's ass?" Lauren laughed as I sat down. While they cackled at their own little joke, I looked down towards the entry.

_Dear Alice, _

_What do I do when the guy I like doesn't know I exist? I've been chasing after him for the past year since I came to Forks high school. He's a senior with the initals E.C and I'm just a freshman with the initials T.D. What do I do!?_

_-FreshmanamedTD_

Classic entry.

"Like that's not obvious. That's clever." I said sarcastically. Our school only had around five hundred people and there weren't many seniors with initials E.C. or freshman with the initials T.D.

"I know right? That's totally Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. All I've got to say is good luck, Freshmeat! No way would Edward Cullen go out with her. That girl has been lusting after him since August. Plus have you seen her? It's called a shower!"

"No need to be so sympathetic Jessica. Just because he won't give you the time of day either doesn't mean you've got to bash the competition." I said, laughing at my friend, the gossip queen.

"Not yet he hasn't. I swear to you though, before graduation, he'll be bowing at my feet." Okay Jessica.

"What's the reply say?" Lauren said, changing the subject.

Lauren was one of the two people that I know I had sort of a thing for Edward ever since I got partnered with him in biology last year. The other being his very own twin sister, Alice Cullen, who was also my best friend.

_Dear FreshmannamedTD, _

_I'd say your best bet would to be to talk to this guy and start a friendship with him. A good relationship has a good foundation. Take your lusting from afar and bring it in closer. Maybe, just maybe, E.C. feels the same way. There's sort of an age gap between, but hey, there have been worse. If it doesn't work out, there are plenty of other guys who I'm sure would love to go out with you. _

_Alice. _

"_Ask Alice_ is defiantly Alice Cullen. I'm absolutely positive. Why do you think that reply is veering towards telling Tanya to get the hell over her brother? I don't blame her though." Jessica said.

"Is it Alice, Bella? You can tell us! It's so obvious." Lauren added on.

They assumed my best friend was the column writer.. In fact, everyone in Forks High School did. _Not that Alice minded all the attention._

"Guys, Alice very well could be the column writer. I honestly don't know. You guys asked me the same thing last week!" I said.

"It all makes sense this time though! She's protecting him from that stalking little girl!"

Thankfully the bell rang then.

As I shot up out of my seat, Mr. Molina stopped me.

"Bella, could you take this to the office for me? Ms. Webber is out for the week and her parents are coming by to pick up her things."

"Yeah, sure Mr. M." I replied as he handed me a Caeser book and a stack of worksheets. I met Lauren who was waiting for me by the door and we started to walk towards the office.

"So, Bella, maybe you should take a little inspiration from Tanya. Write Alice a letter. She's your best friend, so she'll defiantly set you up with her brother!"

"Lauren for the last time, I highly doubt Alice is _the Alice_. It's probably just a coincidence."

"Still, it won't hurt. I'm sure E.C. has seen by T.D.'s entry by now."

I sighed, she was right. As we passed by her locker, she stopped and I continued to walk on.

"Keep it in mind, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes as I headed down the hallway. I was focusing on the worksheet that Mr. Molina had handed me, eyes reading over the various questions about Julius Caeser when I opened the door to the office. Instead of the heated air, I was hit by a blunt force. A hard chest to be exact.

Both of our belongings fell onto the floor, myself too I might add.

"Could you watch where your-Oh Bella, I didn't see you." Edward Cullen said, standing there over me. Running a hand through his tousled auburn hair, he bent down to help me gather my stuff.

"Sorry, Edward, that one was my fault."

"Always a klutz." He chuckled as we gathered Angela's assignments. He handed me several sheets of paper and I looked down, searching for stuff that might be his.

There were a bunch of envelopes, strapped together by a thick rubber band. Why would he have envelopes? I grabbed them quickly.

"Ah, here, I think you dropped these." I said as I got up and brushed my jeans off. I stuck my hand with the envelopes out. As soon as he recognized them, his vibrant green eyes went wide before he grabbed them swiftly.

"Uh, thanks." His eyes glanced passed me and looked down the hallway, as if he was waiting for something.

"Well, I've got to get these inside. They're for Angela. Thanks for helping me." I smiled.

He returned my smile and started to head down the hallway, waving at me from behind.

"Oh and Edward?" I called, down before entering the office again. He turned around, smirking, again like he was expecting something.

"Good luck with your Tanya situation!" I laughed.

"Ugh, who puts initials in an advice question?!" He demanded as he turned away and headed down towards the main doors of the school.

As I stepped inside the office, my mind went back to the bundle of envelopes he had with him. What would Edward Cullen be doing with those? It clicked in my head. Alice wasn't in school today.

Was there something my best friend wasn't telling me?

**I'm going to aim for Daily updates. If not, every other day. This is going to be a shorter story. **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Dear Alice: Partners

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'm sorry this is a day late, I had about a quarter of this written yesterday, but due to my two-hour practices for varsity volleyball and calling hours for a friend of mine who recently passed away, I was a bit busy. However, I worked extra hard today despite many things I failed to do to get this out. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi Bella,_

_How are you doing? I haven't talked to you since you called last week. I'm sorry I missed it. My charger ran away again...anyway, I've got some news to tell you. We're moving back to Phoenix! Phil got signed with the Diamondbacks. How fantastic is that? Oh I miss you honey. I can't wait till you come here after you graduate. And I know you, probably panicking about whether you'll get accepted or not. Of course you will. Call me on the house phone! Love you!_

_-Mom_

I sighed reading the words of my harebrained mother before smiling. Before I moved to Forks last year and met Alice, Renee' defiantly had the title of my best friend. I wasn't very social and we'd done everything together, whether it was taking a cake decorating class at the local university or para-sailing on the pacific. Even though this utensil town has grown on me, my heart yearned to get back to the rustle and bustle of sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Nobody aside from my mother even knew that I applied to school down there. Let alone was up for a scholarship. However, that was another issue to be taken care of at another time. I started to write up a reply, commenting on getting her a leash for her phone charger and promising to get in a call before the week was up, before Charlie, my father, called for me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, your phone is ringing!"

I rolled my eyes; find your phone already Mother? Quickly, I clicked off of the internet on my dinosaur of a computer and shot up out the chair. I got down the steps and into the kitchen just in time to catch the last ring. The phone showed a picture of my perky best friend.

"Hey Ali, how are you feeling?" I said.

"Pretty good! I really needed that extra eight hours of sleep. I was wondering if you still were up to come over and study tonight. Maybe you could even sleepover."

"Alice, not to rain on your parade or anything, but weren't you 'on your death bed' this morning?" I said, laughing. Alice was the type to skip a day of school to catch up on her sleep.

"You'd feel like you were on your death bed too if you had to stay up all night working on an AP project and still not get it done. I promise I don't have some infectious disease that you're going to catch. Or you know what, come over and we can see if you can catch a graceful germ. Edward told me about you bulldozing him over this afternoon."

"Alright, fine! I'll come over, but if your brother is there, he can speak to my shoe. He ran into me!" I playfully spat back.

"Yay! Oh and you better bring your sharpest heel. He's here all night!"

"Goodbye, Alice."

"See you in an hour!" I heard her bell like giggle before the line went dead. I ended the call and shook my head, what friends I have.

I walked into the living room where my dad was very into a sporting event. He was yelling and calling at every small move made. My presence wasn't even acknowledged until a commercial came on.

"What's up, Bells?" said Charlie, turning his attention away from the flat screen.

"Usual Alice; she wants me to stay over to we can finish her project," I said, eyes catching the fluorescent colors coming from a commercial. "Will you be alright for dinner? She wants to claim me in an hour."

Charlie let out a laugh before taking a sip of his beer.

"I swear, sometimes I forget you live here because she's always having you over. Yeah, I'll be okay for dinner; I was craving a slice of Pizza anyway. Billy and Jake are coming around to watch the game too, so I'll be good."

Great.

"How long till they're here?" I asked, getting up in an instant.

"Maybe 10 or so minutes." Charlie grumbled, looking back to the television.

"Awesome. I'll be out in five." I cheerfully said and started to head up to my bedroom to pack an overnight bag.

"Be nice, Bella."

As I hurried into my closet, throwing together an outfit for tomorrow, I thought back to my motivation for moving at the speed of a cheetah. Jacob Black. It's really quite funny how a name that at one time could make your stomach do flip flops could send shivers down my spine. Somehow my pace quickened. Much to my dismay, it took more than five minutes to gather up Alice had mentioned to bring over. Are all best friends this bossy? I sent her a text telling her to expect me half hour earlier. She didn't seem to mind.

I managed to make it all the way out to my cute little blue Mazda that was parked behind Charlie's police cruiser, school bag and overnight bag in tow, when I realized I forgot my keys. I set my bags inside the backseat of the car, which thankfully I left unlocked. Knowing I had very little time, I quickly ran inside the house. I made my way to my bedroom once again and frantically searched for them.

"Damnit!" I muttered when I heard the slam of a truck door outside. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my inner anger. It wouldn't do me any good to blow up at Jake in front of everyone.

"Dad, have you seen my keys?" I yelled as I ran down the steps.

"On the counter."

I grabbed them and bolted, slipping past the two people approaching. Muttering a 'hello' to Billy and ignoring Jake all together, I slid into my car. I felt relief when I was on my way down highway 101, towards the Cullen house.

* * *

From the window, Alice must have noticed the vile look plastered to my face as I pulled into the driveway. She was out the door and bolting towards my car before I could kill the engine. I let a faint smile appear on my face as she frantically jumped around, urging me to exit the vehicle. She slightly reminded me of an overjoyed puppy dog, only with cropped black hair and flashing blue eyes.

"Good Lord, Al, how much sugar have you had?" I said as got out and reached in the backseat for my bags.

"Very funny, but you know how I get in situations like this! What caused you to practically beg to come over early?" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the back door and entered the glorious Cullen house. That's if you could call it a house. A grand three story river stone sided home with a Mediterranean New American theme, it was a beauty. Esme, the Cullen family mother, who's also an architect, designed it.

We came in through the hall and into the large kitchen, where Esme has several things cooking in the oven and on the stove. Aligning all the hustle in the center of the kitchen were several seats of an island that wrapped around most of the room. I was pretty sure a scowl was on my face when I saw Edward sitting in one in towards the other side of the kitchen and I didn't have my heels on. Maybe a boot would make do.

"Wow, something really smell's great Esme."

"Bella! Lovely to have you here, but I thought you weren't supposed to join us till six? We would have had this mess cleaned up!" Esme laughed as she stepped away from a pot she was stirring and embraced me in a hug.

"Sorry mom, I should have told you she was coming earlier. She never _did_ tell me why." Alice narrowed her eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave! Edward, make sure to watch the Chili Sauce while I go greet the ladies." Esme said.

I assumed she was referring to the book club meetings that Esme hosted every month. No wonder Alice wanted me over so bad. The last time the 'girls' were here, they picked and prodded at her poor brother for not being in a relationship. Now that I think about it, maybe I won't hit Edward too hard.

"So Bella," Edward said, looking up from the homework he was doing, "just couldn't stand to be away from me any longer?" He smirked.

I lied, disregard anything I just said.

"You wish, Edward! Now seriously Bella, what is it? Charlie?" Alice pestered.

I headed back over and perched myself on a stool, "No Alice, _Jake_ was there."

Alice's eyes immediately went down, but lit right back up. She had an idea in her head. Thankfully, she pushed it away quickly and decided to change the subject.

"So, guys, what do you want for dinner? You know the drill Bella. We're confined to the family room in the basement till after 10, so either Chinese or Pizza!" Alice said, opening a drawer, digging around, and pulling out various coupons.

Edward looked up again from his math work and glanced at me, "whose Jake?"

"He's nobody," I said, heat beginning to flush my cheeks. I gritted my teeth and looked down at the tile on the floor.

Alice bellowed a laugh from across the room as she was looking over a menu. She turned to face her brother and I before speaking.

"Nobody? Right. Try a guy who cheated on my best friend with not one, but two girls. The stupid little prick had the decency to try and get her forgiveness too!" Alice spat in a vulgar manner like she was talking about a roach of some sort. She really didn't like Jacob. _Then again neither did I._

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, Alice. No need to sugar coat it or anything."

"When did you date him?" Edward asked, eyes going back to his work.

"When I first moved here."

He nodded and went back to the wonderful world of Calculus.

Alice chimed in, doing what she does best. Humiliating her brother.

"So Edward, Bella tells me Tanya Denali's got quite the crush on you."

Edward sighed loudly; slamming his textbook shut and ran a pale hand through his bronze hair, he turned to glare at me. Yeah, take that Mr. Perfect.

"Really, Bella?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I didn't have a shoe to beat you with and I needed to take some revenge. Although, I'm sure that would have hurt less than me bulldozing you."

He blushed. _Success._

"Yes, Alice. It was in the Ask Alice column today. What idiotic person would actually put theirs and someone else's initials in a public paper?"

"Aw, Eddie's finally got a girlfriend. Edward and Tanya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Alice sang, dancing across the kitchen as her brother jumped off of his seat in attempt to catch her and shove his hand over his mouth.

"Please, Alice, like I would date a freshman, let alone a stalker like Tanya Denali. Besides, you know damn well who I have _those_ kinds of feelings for." He replied, heading back to where he was before, gathering up his books. "Make sure things in here don't burn. I'll be downstairs, finishing this in peace. Come down when the Pizza gets here." With that, he walked to the doors that lead to the basement.

When I watched his as he left, a pang in my chest caused pain to run through my entire body. I always knew I'd never stand a chance with Alice's God of a brother, but it hurt even more coming directly from him. He probably liked Jessica or someone along those lines; busty and gorgeous. Alice laughing lightly pulled me out of my dreary haze.

"You've got it so bad for him." She said, dialing a number for the local pizza shop.

"Yeah, me and every other girl on the planet," I muttered.

She huffed, "name two."

"Jessica Stanley and Kate Santiago."

"Kate moved last year, so she's out. And Jessica's worse than Tanya."

* * *

"Thanks Mike, keep the change!" Alice said as she paid Mike Newton, a classmate of ours who had been the Pizza Delivery boy. She smiled politely and took the two boxes from him, but I could see clearly that she wanted him gone.

"No problem, Alice! Hey there, Bella," He smiled and winked at meb efore stepping down off of the porch and heading back to his car.

After he was gone, we slammed the door closed and a shiver slid down my spine. Alice grabbed plates, soda, and other necessities from the kitchen before we joined Edward in the basement. When we gain the down there, he was sitting on a bar stool on the far side of the family room. His eyes were concentrated hard on the page and his arm was raised holding the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope, I understand. Sorry about the late enrollment, I just didn't get my recommendation sent in until literally an hour ago. Mr. Clapp likes to procrastinate. Thank you! I understand. Yes, I know, meet everyone in the cafeteria tomorrow morning for a meeting. Yeah, you have a good weekend too. Bye."

He hung up the phone, waited a minute to sure our school secretary wasn't still on the other end of the line before pumping his fist in excitement.

"Yes!"

I was shaking with silent giggles, which erupted into a full on laughing fit when Alice made our presence known. Edward jumped in surprised before stumbling backwards off the stool. After I calmed myself, I decided to beat him at his own game, where this sudden streak of confidence came from beats me, but I wasn't complaining.

"So Edward, I walk into the room and you faint?" I smirked and he looked up from the floor doing the exact same thing before rolling his dark green eyes. I smiled and held out my hand help him up. Big mistake. He pulled me down with him, erupting in laughter as he did so. His happiness was contagious because before I knew it, I was giggling along with him. After a few minutes of lying there, we both helped one another up.

"What's got you so happy, Edward? You look like you're about to combust into a mass of unicorns and glitter!"

"Almost, Al. Remember that college course that I applied to a few months ago? The one you need at least a 95% average to even get considered? Guess who got in?" He smirked, looking from his twin to me.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I had to clench my jaw to keep myself from breaking out into a wide grin. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Forks High School was part of an eight-week Duel Enrollment program for seniors wanting a career in Medicine or Science. It took place during the last marking period of school, which started this Monday. Each student is assigned a partner and you get an in-depth learning experience.

"Ah, so you're the late entry Mr. Banner was talking about." I said, returning the smirk once again.

"Wait, don't tell me you're in it too?" Edward said. I swear I caught a hint of his eyes lighting up for a second.

"I was one of the first ones selected in the third marking period. Are you focusing on Medicine or Science?" Please say Medicine.

"I'm going to major in Pre-Med, so Medicine I guess," Edward replied, "you?"

"I want to be an E. R. N., so Medicine! Maybe we'll get partnered." _Please. Please. Please._ I laughed to make myself seem a little less desperate. Apparently fate was on my side because he smiled and laughed along.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the warm comfort of Alice's king sized bed. She was snuggled up on the other far side, clutching her pillow like it was a life line. I smiled to myself before there was a loud knock on the door. When nobody responded, the pale wooden door slid open.

At that exact moment, I don't think I'd ever been more thankful for morning dry mouth because the sight before me would have caused me to drool a river.

Edward was standing there, hair unruly, just the way I liked it, and in a pair of long plaid pajama pants. I _had_ to be dreaming.

"Close your mouth Bella, you're going to trap flies," He smirked, "Just making sure you guys are awake, it's already 7." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Thanks." I said, rolling back over to shake Alice awake.

* * *

"Everyone, remember, all of you have been carefully accepted into this program. The classes you have the last periods of the day are going to be replaced with these ones. Make sure you know your Day one and two schedules. Also, know your partner. In this program, they're going to become your best friend. We've selected teams based on compatibility and your goals. For example, a surgeon would be paired with someone who'd want to pursue a career along those lines as well. Listen for your name and go stand by your partner." Mr. Banner spoke into a microphone to the Cafeteria that was filled with about 20 seniors.

Edward was sitting with his best friend, Sam Uley at the front. I was in the back with Lauren and Jessica, whom I might add was staring in Edward's direction like he was fresh off the butcher block.

"Lauren Mallory and Sam Uley."

"Carmen Denali and Elliot Laurent."

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

"Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton."

_Wait._

I looked over to where Edward was, not surprised he was now getting up to make his way over to where I was standing. _Life was good._

* * *

**We got 5 reviews! Can we double that this time around? My 16th birthday was Monday and it isn't too late for a belated gift. ;) Getting 10 or so would be awesome. I reply to all reviews. Any questions, concerns, etc. feel free to message me or contact me on twitter! There will be links, eventually, on my profile for The Cullen House, etc.  
**

**Thanks guys!**

**See you either tomorrow or Saturday!**

**-andsarah**


	3. Dear Alice: Best Friends

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter has been kicking my butt for time. There was a vigil for my friend who died last week, I got to see some family for the first time in a few months, volleyball (varsity! woo!),life guarding 10 year old boys -_-, school, and all that has just an ass kicking. Seriously. lol. **

**This is only HALF (this orginally was only going to be a 2500 word chapter) of the original chapter because I'm trying to do the daily update thing and it's not working out, lol. Part 2 of this chapter will be out soon. Like..tomorrow if I type it out soon. Thanks guys!**

* * *

I dug around my locker looking for the books for tonight's load of homework. I was taking my time throwing things into my backpack, making sure to get all the necessities when I noticed a pair of shiny black shoes come to a stop behind my open door. The normal pace I was going suddenly decreased to that of a snail, just to get under his skin. I smiled to myself as I continued to get things out of my locker.

"Come on, Swan. Are you really just throwing random things into your bag so I'll have to wait longer? I don't have to do this you know." He said, in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Patience is a good quality to have, young grasshopper. I'm only doing this for your benefit. One day, you'll realize that and thank me." I laughed as I slammed the door shut, "besides, who says I want you to wait for me?"

"Alright then, I'll leave!" said Edward, dramatically turning around and stomping two feet down the hall.

"See ya!"

"Seriously, Bella, hurry up."

"Quit your whining, I'm coming," I said as I caught up with him, flinging my bag over my shoulder. We headed out towards the parking lot where a more stylish version of Tinkerbelle was leaning against Edward's dark grey Volvo. Her soft delicate features were formed into a scowl.

"No, let's forget about Alice. Let's take our own goddamn time doing whatever the hell we want." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Edward raised his arms in front of him as a plea to contain the wrath of his 5'1, fairy of a sister. "Alice, I'm going to tell you the straight up truth." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and for a fraction of a second, my stomach did flip flops.

"It was all Bella's fault." He said as he gently shoved me towards Alice. I turned around quickly and my mouth was agape at him.

"Some best friend you are."

In return, he smiled my favorite grin to contain_ my_ wrath.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes before climbing into the backseat of the car, "Stop flirting you two. Make a move on one another or don't do it at all, I don't care, just get in the car. We've got a lot of planning to do!"

Edward rolled his eyes before taking my bag off of my shoulder and tossing it on the other side of the backseat along with his. On his way back around, he opened my door for me. Although I wanted to unleash my wrath, I couldn't deny the fact that he was a gentleman.

"Do you forgive me, best friend?" Edward asked, sliding into the driver's seat. He fastened his seatbelt, pulled on a pair of his favorite red ray bans and started the engine. As we drove, I dug in my purse for my matching pair of glasses; the only difference is they were turquoise. And yes, we did buy them at the same time. Also, he did in fact say best friend.

Almost a month had passed since we started our med-career preparation classes and they were going well. With Edward as my partner, there wasn't anything that was too challenging and it was an enjoyable experience. We had to spend a lot of time together and he grew on me, more than he already had I might add. Even if he would never return my feelings, I at least had him close to me in my life. It'd odd how quickly two people can become close. I don't think there's honestly a thing about me that one of the Cullen siblings doesn't know and vice versa. All three of us lately do everything together, from hanging out at each other's houses after school to catching a movie in Port Angeles on Friday nights.

I narrowed my eyes and tried my very hardest to bore my chocolate brown eyes into his temple. He must have felt it too because his hard expression cracked into a smile. His grin caused a chain reaction because soon my foe annoyance look was falling to pieces and I couldn't contain the laughter.

"Yes, you're forgiven."

He turned the radio on, filling the car with the classical music of Claus Debussy. Claire de Lune came on and I kept the smile on my face. It was my favorite. As we drove on, it took what would have been a half hour trip from school for me, but with Edward's insane driving, we arrived at the Cullen House in 15 minutes.

Alice bounced like a ball of energy as she exited the vehicle.

"What's gotten into you Alice?" I asked as I got out.

"We've got party planning to do! Bella, you should know this! We've got less than two weeks till I turn 18. My party has to be perfecto!" Alice said, adding a slight Italian accent to her last words.

"Isn't it your brothers birthday too? You guys _are_ twins…" I said.

"Oh don't be silly Bella, he doesn't have any friends." Alice laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. I'm glad I didn't have any siblings.

"Don't be mean, Alice." Edward said, coming around with both of our bags in tow, "she's just mad because I can veto anything that I don't approve of."

There was that glare again.

"So Alice, who are you inviting?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Everyone, of course!"

Alice launched into a babble of party décor, invitations, a cake, and everything in between. Tonight being annual Book Club night in the Cullen house, we ordered Chinese food, watched movies in the basement, and party planned until we were too tired to move. Whether it was an accident or not, that was the first night I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**We got 10 reviews last time! Can we up it to 15? ;)**

**Thanks guys**!

_-andsarah_

_BQ: I'm thinking of starting a new story when this is finished. Which sounds better?  
_

**God's ****Wil**l- Fresh out of a struggle, Edward and his daughter Heidi move to the small town of Forks, Washington. On the first day, he meets fellow teacher Bella Swan and is easily captivated by her. He asks her to a show on Halloween, but she declines. Staying in, giving out candy, he doesn't expect to see her with another boy; a small one, with braces on each leg and a sunshine smile. M. Based on the song.

OR

**Being Dead With Bella Swan** -Chirpy and exuberant Bella has always been on the positive side of life...that is until the morning she wakes up and realizes she's dead. Pondering the reason why it is that she's still here, she enlists the help of the only person who can see her, troubled school pariah, Edward Cullen. AU/AH M to be safe.

OR

**The House on The Beach-**Wanting to spend beautiful summer on the beach, Bella is disappointed when her plans don't seem to stick. What happens when a mysterious deal arises on magnificent house on the beach? There she meets a handsome caretaker and his little brother. While creating new memories to tell as tales one day, they shouldn't forget the house has stories of its own. AH.


	4. Dear Alice: Party

**Wow! I'm totally shocked at all of the feedback! And thanks to all who answered the BQ. House on the Beach had the most votes, but we'll just wait and see! Sorry this is a little late, homework, practice, etc. comes first as always. lol. Without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"Are you leaving soon, Bells?" Charlie asked as he came down the stairs sporting his police uniform. He was adjusting his belt, putting gun in its holster. As he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened at the size of the two boxes in front of me. Each one was wrapped to the rim with flashy paper, Alice's in pink and Edwards in green, and they were very large in size.

"Yes, once I'm done here. The party doesn't start until 7, but Alice wants to me to help decorate." I replied, not taking my attention from the boxes.

"What on earth did you get them? I suggested socks!" my dad replied, chuckling.

"And it was a good suggestion!" I said, reaching under the table producing two large gift bags and setting them on the table.

"What's in those bags?"

"Socks!"

He let out a full blown belly laugh, shaking his head. "Kid, there's got to be at least a hundred pairs of socks in there. Charlie peeked around as I started to fill each box with assorted socks.

"Two hundred each actually. The real gift is at the bottom. I got a hundred pairs of socks for five dollars at that shoe store that's closing down in Port Angeles." I replied, continuing to dump them.

Charlie rolled his eyes and muttered something about us kids being crazy. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before bidding me a 'see you tomorrow' and leaving the house. As I started on Edwards's box, I looked down and smiled once again at the thick card that was at the bottom. Butterflies fluttered in my chest when I thought about how surprised my best friends would be, especially him.

_Flashback_

_"Hello, caller number 8?" a perky male voice said as I eagerly held the phone to my ear. I was in the middle of trying to win the best possible birthday present for my best friends. _

_ "Yes! I squealed, slapping my hand on the counter._

_"Congratulations! You've won three tickets and VIP passes to this year's Rock Around the Clock festival in Seattle! What is your name lucky caller number 8?" he replied._

_"Bella! My name is Bella!" I squealed, not believing that this was actually happening. _

_"You're older than 16 right?"_

_"Yes!"_

_The phone conversation continued on for another twenty minutes as they asked me all my information. I prayed to God that Edward or Alice weren't tuning in to DJ Caius's hot shot hour on Kiss 89.9. However, I had a feeling that they might have been. All Edward could talk about for the past few weeks was the Rock Around the Clock festival that was being held in Seattle this year. Many of his favorite artists were playing this year, Alice's as well. He was bummed out for an entire week when Esme informed him that they couldn't get tickets. The festival was sold out in less than 25 minutes. I had to remember to bring my camera to the party; surely he was going to cry. _

When the presents were full of socks, I shut the lids and topped each one off with a great, shiny, silver bow. After packing my overnight bag and shoving everything into my car, I took off towards the Cullen home.

* * *

"Edward, hurry up with those lights! We've still got to blow up balloons!" Alice screeched as she supervised the area. The Cullen's living room, once chic with pure white furniture and beautiful glass tables, was transformed into what looked like a night club; the ones you see in movies. Edward was currently standing on a ladder hanging up brightly colored lights along the walls. "And you need to do something about your attire!"

I, personally, didn't complain about Edwards's loose grey sweats and tight workout shirt. When you're in my position, it was quite the view. It was currently five o'clock and he'd just gotten done working out with his brother, who'd returned home from college for his sibling's birthdays.

He grumbled and looked at his sister, "Have Emmett hang up the streamers!"

"He's out with Rosalie."

"Bella?" He looked down at me and smiled my favorite smile. I started to smile back, but didn't let myself caught in that trance.

"Ha-ha, me on a ladder Edward?" Good one.

He rolled his eyes and went back to stringing up the last few lights.

Things didn't really change between us after everyone woke up a few Saturdays ago. We were shaken out of our sleep by Alice's giggles and a bright flash. The damn pixie had taken photographs of us in each other's arms. Although I love the picture, she'd threatened to send it to "Ask Alice" and ask if we'd make a cute couple, if I didn't help decorate for the party. I'd help with the party anyway, but I didn't want to bring that kind of embarrassment upon Edward either. Our relationship did grow though; sometimes we even fell asleep together on purpose. He truly was becoming my best friend.

After a few more moments of decorating, setting up tables, and small talk, a loud boom sounded throughout the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alice's older brother yelled through the house. I'd met him once before, but he'd changed a lot. He looked like he should be a professional football player, not studying be a pediatrician. His attitude said different though, because he really was just an overgrown teddy bear. He burst through the door and erupted in a booming laugh.

"Got enough decorations Alice?"

"Not quite, honey." Alice retorted.

"That honey wasn't meant for you, squirt. It was meant for my hunk of a brother. Work them lights, Edwardo!" Emmett laughed.

The laughing fit was interrupted when a girl who could easily be a model walked into the room, smirking. My self-esteem dropped a notch just by her breathing the same air as me. Tall, long blonde hair, and legs a mile long, she had to be Emmett's girlfriend. She was the epitome of gorgeous and it dawned on me that_ this_ is the kind of girl the Cullen boy's dated. Even Esme was very good looking for her age. I half expected this girl to barge in here, demand an ice mocha, and start lounging around.

"Hey Rosalie! Good to see you again!" Alice said, running over to embrace the girl in a hug, "where did you guys go?"

"We ran to get my brother at the airport, he flew in from Texas where he goes to school." She smiled.

"Oh! Jasper? Please tell me he's coming tonight?" Alice said, her eyes lighting up. I take it she had a bit of a thing for this Jasper guy.

"Yes! He's excited to meet the birthday girl too, hun. Don't worry!" Rosalie laughed. I joined in the laughter and she looked over at me, "who's this Alice?"

"Bella Swan!" Emmett yelled, running to pick me up in a hug. Edward chuckled as he climbed down the ladder.

"You look good, Swan! Forks is growing on you?" Emmett laughed as he put me down and ruffled my hair. "Rosie, this is Bella. She's Alice's best friend and the cause of the wood Eddie's sporting over there."

"Emmett!" Alice laughed.

"Oh shut up, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes and packed up the ladder. He turned it on its side and headed towards the garage. His brother followed after him.

"It's a good thing bro! She's hot!"

I was pretty sure Esme's tomato garden had nothing on the color of my face.

"Well, Bella. I'm Rosalie! It's nice to meet you." She laughed at her boyfriend's words.

* * *

I leaned back against the wall, sipping my punch as I glared holes into the back of Jessica Stanley's head. Careful, not to spill any of the red liquid on my pretty dress, I filled my cup again. She was standing next to Edward, laughing gently with him as the both listened to Sam Uley tell a tale about his shenanigans at school. Sam must have said something hilarious because Edward was bent over, holding the sides of his navy blue shirt dress shirt, trying to contain himself from laughing so hard. He failed when doing this, causing the shirt to come un-tucked from his khaki chinos.

"It's _so_ funny, Edward!" Jessica laughed, in a totally fake nasally voice. She reached her hand to the low of Edwards back, touching his uncovered skin. His eyes went wide and he stepped closer to Sam, who was about to crack up.

"Woah, Jessica. Watch your hands will you?" he said, in a nice manner. Edward wasn't a rude guy.

Jealousy rang through my body and I slammed my cup down on the table. Thinking back now, I'm s thankful that Alice forced me into this dress. It was navy blue, funny how she picked Edward's outfit too, with a halter neckline and an empire waist, embedded with silver sequins. My hair was straightened and running down my back. In the spur of the moment, I decided to save my best friend.

I wouldn't let him fall into Jessica's clutches.

"Alright everyone! Grab someone special! Here's a slow song!" Emmett said. He was the makeshift DJ for the night.

I ran my hand through my hair and smoothed out my dress before I started to head in their direction. A.s I got closer, Edward looked up and his piercing green eyes met mine. My heart soared.

However, I was tapped on the shoulder, interrupting my moment. I turned around, putting a fake smile on my face, when I saw who it was. In a white dress shirt, way to tight black jeans, and slicked back blond hair from the sixties, Mike Newton was greeting me.

"Hey, Bella. Do you want to dance?"

I gave him a half smile, fully intending on politely declining and getting back to helping Edward. For half a second, I looked over at Edward, who was still looking at me, a scowl appeared on his face when he saw Mike.

I heard Jessica's words next.

"Edward, do you want to dance?"

A pain sprang through my body so I did the only thing I could to retaliate.

"Sure, Mike. I'd love to dance."

As he took my hand and led me out to where a bunch of people were gathered, grabbing onto each other as the opening bars of "_Set Fire to The Third Bar_" by Snow Patrol played from the speakers, I looked back over to where Edward and Jessica were. He threw me a somewhat pained look, before responding.

"Uh, yeah, sure Jessica. I'll dance with you."

_Their words mostly noises __Ghosts with just voices __Your words in my memory __Are like music to me_

My heart thudded with pain as I watched them move on the dance floor. My arms were locked around Mike's neck, but I couldn't stop staring. Mike and I swayed to the music when I decided that I had to divert myself or I would break out into tears right there on the dance floor. I moved my eyes around until I found Alice, who looked stunning in a dress similar to my own, just in a peachy color. Her arms were wrapped around a tall blonde with short curly hair. Her smile told me this had to be Jasper Hale.

_I'm miles from where you are,__  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

At least someone was happy.

* * *

I avoided looking at Edward as much as I could for the next hour and I was doing great until Esme came in, yelling about cake being ready and how the twins were going to open a few gifts. I being their best friend had to go watch them.

As I walked up through the crowd of people, a grin appeared on my face as Emmett set the brilliantly colored boxes in front of them. I stopped in the front, only a few inches away from the twins. Edward and Alice were sat in two chairs, laughing as people commented on my wrapping. I'm glad I didn't sign the box. They'd have to dig to see who it was from. My grin disappeared almost too quickly.

"Aw, who's it from, Eddie?" Jessica said, placing her hands on Edward's shoulder. He shook her hand off, turning his attention back to the green box.

"I don't know Jessica, that's what we're trying to figure out."

Esme, who was very aware of my plan, was filming this on her smartphone. She kept throwing glances in my direction.

"Alright, kids! Open them!" she yelled.

They laughed, the little kids in them coming alive as they tore off the lids and most of the paper. The look on Alice's face was priceless. It was the expression a small child would have when someone told them Santa Clause didn't exist.

"Oh socks!" Esme cried!

"A hundred pairs of them?" Edward said, chuckling.

"Two hundred actually!" I said from behind.

Both of their heads turned in my direction, looking at me as if I had suddenly grown another head. I made my expression one of absolute shock and I brought my hand to my mouth in foe exasperation.

"I though you said you needed socks!"

"Really Bella?!" Alice said, digging through the assorted mismatched socks. By the time she was near the bottom, her short body was almost covered by the box.

"What's this at the bottom?" She said, suddenly appearing again, holding the thick pink envelope. She started to open it before her mother stopped her.

"Wait for your brother, dear!"

Edward caught on and dug through his plain white socks, not nearly as covered as Alice when he reached down to grab his green envelope.

"Okay, open them!" Esme said, aiming her phone.

"Bella, is this like a coupon book for letting me completely make you over? Cause you know that would be the best gift ev-," Alice asked as she took the ladylike route of opening the envelope while her twin tore it open.

"NO YOU DIDN'T." Edward said, completely dropping the card completely, whipping his head around to stare at me.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I smiled sheepishly.

He stared at me, jaw dropped.

"No, those have to be fake. How could you possibly get tickets to Rock Around the Clock?!" Edward said, shocked.

"And VIP passes?!" Alice chimed in, eyes going wide.

Edwards hand went to the ground pulling the card back up to see what he'd missed.

"Holy shit."

Before I could tell what was happening, I was lifted into the air and crushed to a familiarly warm chest. Edward spun me around, repeatedly thanking me over and over.

"I could kiss you right now, Swan." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"Do it, bro!" Emmett yelled from the DJ station.

Edward smiled at me before his lips landed on my cheek. My stomach was like a gymnast at this point, jumping all over the place.

Take that Jessica.

* * *

Around one in the morning, the party was over and we were laying sleeping bags down in the basement. After turning on a movie, we all laid and started talking.

"Edward, hot date tonight, huh!" Emmett said from the couch. Rosalie was cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah, Emmett. Bells did look beautiful." Edward smiled over at me.

"No, I'm talking about that girl you danced with."

"Oh, Jessica."

"She's alright man, but you can do better. Sort of reminds me of that beaver I hit with the jeep last week. " Emmett laughed. I heard a smack that could only be Rosalie hitting her boyfriend.

"We're not together." Edward said.

I rolled over in my sleeping bag to face the wall, not wanting to hear any of this conversation.

"That's not what she said."

The pain was starting again, but subsided quickly after Alice changed the subject abruptly.

"Bella, how on earth did you get those?" she asked, sitting up from her bag, eagerly bouncing.

"Those must've cost a fortune." Rosalie chimed in.

"Nah, believe it that four hundred pairs of socks only cost me twenty bucks!" I laughed, "Actually guys, I won them in a radio contest a few weeks ago. I was worried that they weren't going to get here, but thankfully they did!"

Emmett was the first one to respond to me, "Are you talking about that DJ Caius's contest? That one lucky caller wins three tickets and passes?" His eyes were wide.

"Bitch! I was totally caller number 7! That shit's rigged!" Emmett yelled, playfully. We all laughed before Edward spoke up.

"Did you say three, Emmett? Does that mean you're going too Bella?" Edward said, eyes brightening.

"Duh! Would I give my friends VIP passes and tickets to a music festival if there wasn't something in it for me?" I winked at him.

He winked back.

* * *

**We got 15 reviews last time! Can we up it some more? 16? or 20!? ;) Next chapter will be before Saturday or on Saturday. That's defianitly going to be a BIG chapter. You'll get to see the concert, more hints about the Ask Alice column, Jacob/Edward Drama, and maybe, just maybe two of our favorite characters might get together!? ;) I dunno, reviews will help you find out! :D**

**Want a teaser? Follow me on Twitter, link on profile. Or the name AT (symbol) ohandsarah **

**Tweet to me saying you're from here and I'll be glad to send you one! ;)**

**Also, those who read the time, I've been kind of stuck on that, I've got the first part of the next chapter almost done. I've been focusing on this one though. It'll be updated soon. I've got a writing contest to enter this week too. My story is about a Koala bear. :3**

**BQ: What are some good bands? Who should be featured in Rock around the clock? Remember to think of Alice AND Edward! ;)**

**Till next time!**

**andsarah**


	5. Dear Alice: UPDATE

**Update: May 29th, 2013**

**First off..**I checked my FF email for the first time in a few months and I was really happy to see that people were still reviewing, favoriting, and following, even though the lack of updates. That means a lot!

I bet a majority of you are wondering, what the heck! Why hasn't she updated this story? I was completely obsessed with this story when I first thought of the idea, other ideas too! However, then school was getting crazy, state exams, etc. I am nearing my last few days of school though right now, so this is a positive update! Writing to me has been so foreign in the past few months, because believe it or not, this is the first time I have actually opened up this website!

So to answer some questions!

**Will Just Ask Alice be Updated and completed during Summer 2013: Yes.**

**When will updates start again?**: June 2013

**Will other stories be updated too?** My other story 'The Time' will be updated eventually. There's not a complete story line there. Also, this summer, the story "The House on the Beach" will be coming out. Also, I have a few one shots to post. :)

**Am I currently Beta'ing?** Yes! Any requests? Just PM me.

I do travel a bunch during the summer, but I always have my laptop and tablet with me. My laptop is now fixed and running good!

See you soon with an actual update!

A_dd me on Facebook?_ : Andsarah Fanfiction

F_ollow me on Twitter_? ohandsarah for more updates, chances to get excerpts, etc.! :)

Happy Summer!

-andsarah


End file.
